Her Immortal
by Mikesch10
Summary: Sailor Red Claw trauert Sailor Alumina Siren nach.


_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Sie lag da, starr vor Angst und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sie konnte nicht vergessen, was sie ihr angetan hatte. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, einfach nur einschlafen zu können und nie wieder aufzuwachen, doch es war unmöglich.  
Schmerz, unsäglicher Schmerz.  
Das war das einzige, was sie fühlen konnte seit sie verschwunden war. Ihre einzige Freundin, die sich nicht von ihr abgwandt hatte, als sie angefangen hatte, Galaxia zu dienen.  
Sailor Alumina Siren.  
Die Schreie ihrer Freundin, als sie mit dem Tod kämpfte, hallten in Sailor Red Claws Bewusstsein nach, zerfraßen sie.  
Das einzige, was sie noch am Leben erhalten hatte, ihr Kraft und Sicherheit gegeben hatte war verschwunden, das Licht erloschen.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

Sie war gegangen, hatte sie einfach alleine gelassen, in einer Welt, in der jeder nur an sich selbst dachte und die Dunkelheit unaufhaltsam näher kam, fast die gesamte Galaxie erobert hatte. Sie hätte ihr helfen müssen, hätte sie vor Galaxias Zorn schützen sollen, doch sie hatte es nicht geschafft.  
Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sich Alumina Siren vor ihren Augen aufgelöst hatte und eine stumme Träne lief über ihre Wange. Sie wollte schreien, doch ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht mehr, genausowenig wie sie dem Guten und der Seite des Lichts gehorchte. Red Claw zitterte. „Siren…", flüsterte sie. "Warum? Was hat dich nur dazu gebracht, so zu reagieren? Du hättest doch noch weiter leben können!" Wieder schluchzte sie, verkrampfte sich.

_Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Sie konnte diese Augen, diese Augen voller Wärme und Freundschaft einfach nicht vergessen. Es waren Augen, wie man sie nur selten fand. Alumina Siren war nicht für diese Welt gedacht, sie war zu zerbrechlich gewesen, zu naiv, um überleben zu können. Wieder wurde die Sailor Kriegerin von Schmerz übermannt, Schmerz, den sie niemals vergessen würde. Sie dachte an Sirens warme Art, ihre Gewohnheit, zu essen, wenn sie nervös war und kurz, ganz kurz war der Ansatz eines Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Sie würde sie niemals vergessen, das schwor sie sich.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Zeit.  
Was bedeutet Zeit? Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie sich diese Frage bereits gestellt hatte, zu oft, um es zählen zu können.  
Immer und immer wieder streute Galaxia Salz in ihre Wunden, zeigte ihr Sirens Sternenkristall und betonte, wie schön er nicht sei. Wieder schluchzte Red Claw. Sie verstand es einfach nicht.  
Warum konnte Alumina Siren nicht noch eine Chance bekommen?  
Warum musste Galaxia eine so herzensgute Kriegerin ausschalten?  
Sie war die mit dem weichsten Herzen, so weit, wie es diese Armreifen eben zuließen. Red Claw verfluchte diese goldenen Kunstwerke, doch sie wusste, sollte sie sie abnehmen würde das ihr Leben kosten. Sie schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand und der Putz bröckelte.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Ein Schimmern riss sie aus ihrer Tätigkeit. „Siren?", fragte sie unsicher. Ihr Gegenüber nickte nur kurz, doch Red Claw kam irgendetwas an ihr schrecklich falsch vor, so als würde das vor ihr nicht die Siren sein, die sie kannte. Die Konturen der ganz in hellblau gehüllten Kriegerin waren verschwommen und unscharf, so als würde Red Claw sie durch ein Milchglasfenster sehen. Siren sah sie an. „Karasuma… Weinst du?" "Nein, ich hab was im Auge! Natürlich weine ich, du Dummkopf!" Siren sah sie an. "Hör auf zu weinen, bitte, hör auf damit!" Sie fuhr mit ihrem durchscheinenden Finger über die Wange ihrer Freundin und wischte die Träne weg. „Bitte…", hauchte sie, bevor sie immer durchscheinender wurde. „Siren, warte!" Doch die Kriegerin war wieder verschwunden. Red Claw wimmerte. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, wollte sie nicht verlieren, doch sie hatte keinen Einfluss darauf.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light_

Ein helles Licht.  
Nur so konnte man Hellblauhaarige beschreiben. Sie war wie ein helles Licht, das selbst im Dunkeln zu leuchten vermochte. Sailor Red Claw musste lächeln, als sie an ihre erste Begegnung dachte, als Siren und sie noch nicht unterwürfige Diener Galaxias waren. Sie hatten aufgrund einer Wette gegeneinander gekämpft und versucht, die jeweils andere auszulaugen und als beide vollkommen erschöpft waren, hatte Siren angefangen, zu leuchten, ohne, dass sie es merkte und in diesem Moment waren Red Claw die Wette und der Kampf vollkommen egal gewesen, sie hatte einfach nur in das Licht gestarrt und versucht, so viel wie möglich davon aufzunehmen.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams_

Doch jetzt verfluchte sie sich dafür, denn dieses Licht erinnerte sie schmerzlich an ihre Freundin und die Bruchstücke ihres Lebens, die Galaxia ihr noch gelassen hatte. Sie zitterte, denn unerklärlicherweise hatte sie Angst vor ihren eigenen Träumen. Seit Galaxia Siren so hart bestraft hatte, war das Gesicht ihrer Freundin ein wichtiger Bestandteil in den Alpträumen der Rothaarigen. Sie konnte nicht schlafen, ohne mitten in der Nacht hochzufahren und aufzuwachen, weil sie den Tod der Hellblauhaarigen noch einmal durchlebte.

_Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

"Karasuma!" Die Stimme hallte an den Wänden wider, drang in das Bewusstsein der Kriegerin und brachte sie dazu, aufzusehen und sich zu verewissern, dass sie nicht träumte. Sie kannte diese Stimme in und auswendig. Schließlich hatte sie sich fast täglich mit ihrer Besitzerin gekabbelt und ihr oft genug vorgeworfen, dass sie zu sorglos wäre, doch ihr wurde klar, dass es nur eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen war. Mit einem traurigen, gequälten Lächeln schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das war ihr noch nie passiert. Noch nie hatte sie etwas gehört, das nicht da war. Sie vermisste diese schlampige, naive Kriegerin mehr als sie ihren Sternenkristall vermisste, doch sie wusste, es war unmöglich, sie zurück ins Leben zu holen.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Sie versuchte die ganze Zeit über, sich zu sagen, dass es nicht so schlimm wäre, doch wer sie kannte, konnte sehen, dass es sie quälte, niemanden zu haben, mit dem sie offen und ehrlich reden konnte, doch so jemanden gab es nicht mehr. Mit Alumina Siren war die letzte Freundin der Kriegerin gestorben und Galaxia hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Eine kalte, gefühllose Maschine, die ihre Befehle ausführte und dabei keinerlei Rücksicht auf Menschenleben nahm, doch die Sailor Red Claw im Inneren dieser Kriegerin schrie jedesmal, wenn die Maschine jemanden verletzte und hätte am liebsten ihr Leben geopfert, um bei Sailor Alumina Siren sein zu können. Und vielleicht würde sie dort, wo ihre Freundin jetzt war auch eine andere Welt erwarten, in dersie einfach mit der naiven jungen Frau befreundet sein konnte, ohne, dass jemand ihr dazwischenfunkte.


End file.
